With the continuous development of virtual reality (VR) technology, more and more electronic devices are implemented with a VR function. To improve the user experience of VR technology, images/videos captured by a panoramic camera are imported into an electronic device, or virtual images generated by the electronic device such as images and videos are adopted, thereby providing immersive experience of various scenes, such as watching games, touring houses, etc.
When a user carries an electronic device to watch images, various images are often switched therebetween. Thus, a method of switching between images is highly desired.